Acasos do destino
by Andressa lima
Summary: Sakura desiste de viver na vila da folha. Vai em rumo a uma vila abandonada. O que a espera ! Saso x Saku. Geente, comenta ! Pliix *-*


yooh Miinna ! Tudo bem ?!

Aii vou eu com mais uma fic Saso x Saku. Desse vez, uma não UA.

Ah, sim, e é uma oneshot !

**Acasos do destino.**

Era uma manhã normal na vila oculta da folha, Konoha. Pássaros cantando, pessoas andando e trabalhando, crianças brincando. Ninjas indo e vindo de missões. Mais nem tudo, estava normal para uma jovem de 21 anos, que estava no hospital da vila. A mesma possuia cabelos róseos, na altura dos ombros. Lisos. Olhos verdes chamativos, muito belos, mais que no momento, encontravam-se em um misto de raiva e tristesa. Tinha o corpo perfeito. Com curvas tão volumosas quanto o de sua Shishou, Tsunade. Mais ou menos alta. Pernas e barriga torneadas. Pele pálida, porém com um leve corado natural. Haruno Sakura, a melhor ninja médica de todos os tempos, que conseguiu finalmente superar sua mestra, a Sannin das lesmas.

O por que de se encontrar triste e com raiva ?! Simples, o traidor, Uchiha Sasuke, havia voltado para a vila. Não que a mesma ainda nutrisse sentimentos pelo mesmo, mais sim pelo falto de o mesmo ter voltado e não ter cido devidamente punido. Não gostava do Uchiha, o que não era mais novidade. E o que mais a irritava, era o fato de que agora, o mesmo, corria atraz dela. Dizendo que ela deveria ser dele.

Suspirou, olhando pela janela de sua sala no hospital. Já estava farta de tanta falsidade. Todos a tratavam bem, pelo que tinha como poder, e não pelo que era. Somente seus colegas de ex-equipe, o atual Hokage Naruto, seu ex-sensei Kakashi,e seu melhor amigo Sai. Seu ex-mestre Yamato, também estava incluso nessa. Foi trabalhar.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Quando deu conta de si mesma, já era madrugada. Suspirou, e saiu do hospital, indo em direção a sua casa. Havia tomado uma decisão. Sairia de Konoha, tornaria-se uma ninja traidora, e viveria sua vida. Pegou suas coisas esencias, vestiu sua roupa de Kunnoichi, um top vermelho com o simbolo do seu clã, agora morto, no peito, com uma blusa de manga comprida de rede preta por cima. Não que a blusa a agasalhasse, pelo contrario, mais ficara 'kawai' na opnião dela. A saia igualmente vermelha com o shorts preto por baixo. A bota ninja até o joelho. Colocou a mochila nas costas. Pegou sua hataite, e olhando a lua através da janela de seu quarto, fez um risco na mesma, indicando que agora era uma traidora. Amarrou a hiataite no pescoço, local onde agora usava, e saiu pela janela do quarto. Seguiu pela floresta, e se foi, sem ao menos olhar para traz.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

1 mês de corrida, sem paradas significativas, e finalmente, fora do país do fogo, resolveu parar em uma pequena vila. Olhou ao redor. A vila possuia vários aldeões. Tirou sua Hiataite, e guardou-a, não queria ser reconhecida como ninja traidora. Logo andou, e alguns aldeões pararam-na.

- Quem é você e de onde vem ?! - Indagou um senhor, com um sorriso amavel, por mais que tenha dito palavras rudes.

- Haruno Sakura. Ex-ninja de Konoha. Espero que possa prestar cuidados médicos a essa vila, em troca de moradia. - Disse abaixando a cabeça ao senhor.

- Haruno Sakura..A melhor ninja médica conhecida..Pode ficar, minha querida. Mostraremos a você onde pode ficar..Estão construindo algumas casas, e a maioria delas já estão construidas..- Informou o senhor.

Quando era a noite, já estava instalada em uma bela casa. A mesma possuia um grande jardim nos fundos com várias cerejeiras. Ficou feliz com isso. Não se sentia triste. Sorriu, e saiu um pouco. Resolveu dar uma volta pelas redondezas conhecer o lugar.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora andando, sentiu o corpo parar do nada. Era como se estivesse presa. Baixou caltelozamente o olhar, e se assustou levemente. Estava presa por linhas azuladas. As tão conhecidas linhas de chakra, da arte do kugutsu, manipulação de marionetes. Sentiu-se ser puchada. Porém com um rápido movimento, tirou uma Kunai de sua bolsa de armas, e cortou as linhas. Virou-se rapidamente. Choque. Essa era a palavra para descrever como se encontrava. Piscou, não acreditando no que via em sua frente.

- D-demo..anata...shini...- Murmurou, assutava a Kunnoichi. ( Tradução : Mais você está morto ).

- Iie..Kunnoichi Sakura. Não morri. Foi muito inteligente de minha parte fingir-me de morto, para me esconder de vocês e da Akatsuki. Poucos sabem que ainda vivo. - Disse um ser de cabelos vermelhos-vinhos. Olhos castanhos quase vermelhos, muito pelos. Face angelical. Os lábios com um singelo sorriso ironico. Possuia um corpo humano. Belo, alto, forte, jovem.

- Akasuna no Sasori..- Disse a kunnoichi se recompondo. Seu coração, não sabia o por que, estava disparado.

- Em carne e osso. Como persebe, estou humano. Por mais que a arte seja uma beleza eterna, se eu continuasse em meu belo corpo de marionete, morreria logo. Então usei um jutsu que a muito havia criado, para caso quizesse voltar para a forma humana.

- Entendo..O que faz aqui ?!

- Eu moro aqui. Sou o 'fundador' dessa vila. Tanto que o nome da mesma, é Akasuna. Mais eu quem pergunto, você não deveria estar em sua vila ?! Soube pelos aldeões de sua chegada, e vim saber do que se tratava.

- Sim, deveria estar, mais como ve, não estou. E não te interessa o motivo.

- Ora, mais claro que interessa. Se não quizer me dizer..como 'akasukage' posso muito bem expulsar-te daqui. - Disse com um sorriso um tanto misterioso. Seu coração também, a muito, acelerado. Fez movimentos com as maos, e logo as linhas de chakra estavam na mesma. Lançou-as em Sakura, e trouxe-a rapidamente para perto de si, deixando-a bem próxima, o que fez com que a menina corasse. - Diga-me..

- Eu estou aqui pois tornei-me uma traidora..Não aguentava mais viver lá, se era isso que querias saber.

- Hum, interessante. Mais de qualquer modo, bem vinda a vila. E quero que saiba, que por mais que no passado tenhamos cido inimigos, aqui é diferente. Espero que seja a médica chefe do hospital.

- Hai, serei. - Disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Esmeralda encara rubi desbotado ( XDDD ) . Rubi desbotado encara esmeralda. Uma respiração ofegante, um grito de chega de espera, um susto, um beijo. Foi tudo tão rápido, que quando Sakura se deu conta, já estava no colo do Akasuna, em um beijo longo e apaixonado com o mesmo. Quando se separaram, o mesmo abraçou-a fortemente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Desde a primeira vez em que te vi, meu coração de marionete parecia ter disparado..agora nesse corpo humano, tenho certeza que disparou. Sempre te admirei..determinada. Muito bela ficou, devo dizer. A flor desabrocha..- Disse Sasori, fitando uma corada Sakura.

- E-eu..eu também admirei-o..sua beleza, contagiou-me..sua força me fez achar que perderia..Mais lutei, e aparentemente venci, não é ?..- Disse tristemente. O outro nada fez, somente puchou-a para um novo beijo.

- Espero que seja a 'primeira dama'..Akasuna no Sakura..- Disse com um sorriso um tanto convencido - És minha agora.

- H-hai..Saso-kun..- Sorriu a flor. Um sorriso verdadeito e alegre. Até que em fim, sua vida tomara rumo.

- Vamos minha cereja..ainda temos muito o que fazer..mudaraste para minha casa. - Disse e sem aviso, tomou-a em seus braços. Saltou de árvore e árvore, e foi-se..a noite seria longa.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

7 anos depois.

Um menino ruivo de olhos verdes, implicava com uma menina de cabelos róseos, e olhos castanhos avermelhados.

- Satsuro-kun, pare de emplicar com sua irmã ! Mayu-chan, deixa pra lá. Pare de emplicar com seu irmã também. - Disse uma mulher de 28 anos. Jovem ainda. Sakura estava no colo de seu marido, Sasori, ambos em baixo de uma cerejeira, em quanto viam seus filhos de 6 e 4 anos brincarem. Mayu tinha o temperamento do pai. Calma, e sarcastica, por mais que tivesse 4 anos. Satsuro era uma mistura. Meio sarcastico, porém extremamente explosivo como a mãe.

- Sakura, deixe-os..eles se entendem..- Murmurou Sasori, dando leves beijos no pescoço de sua amada. Sakura sorriu.

- Hai Sasori-kun..

- Hm..

- Ano nee, saso-kun..eu estive pensando..

- O que... ?

- A nossa vida, e o fato de estarmos juntos, não é nada mais nada menos que um acaso do destino..concorda ?!

- Hai minha Sakura..- Sorriu, e ambos se beijaram. Separaram-se vendo os filhos brincarem.

A vida de ambos mudou, e assim permaneceria. Juntos para sempre, unidos por acasos do destino.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iai minna ?! Amei escrever essa fic !!

- Olhinhos brilham -

Gostaram ?! Espero que siim !

Beiijoos. e comentem, onegai.


End file.
